Letting The Cables Sleep...the songfic saga
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: Ok, this damned chaptering won't work like it should...I TRIED to conform to normality, see what happens? This was my first fanfic AND miniseries. If you haven't read it, please do so! If you love it, read it again! PUH-LEEZ review if you never have!
1. Letting The Cables Sleep

Letting The Cables Sleep...  
  
By: Ruth Richter-Woytsek  
  
"Whatever you say it's alright, whatever you do it's all good, whatever you say it's alright...silence is not the way, we need to talk about it..if Heaven is on the way..."--Bush, "Letting The Cables Sleep"  
  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Her slowly sipping her soda; him barely touching his soup. Their minds elsewhere. She was looking into his eyes again, sometimes gathering a deep breath as if to finally say what was on her mind, but then exhaling and closing her eyes knowing that she wasn't quite ready. She had said too much before; had let him see into that tiny part of herself that she keeps hidden so others won't see her as vulnerable, but he knew better. For all her strength and composure, she was really just as scared as he was....  
  
She shook her head and turned toward the window. How could she have been such a dunce?! After all she had told him, about loving someone else, about growing up--she didn't really mean it, did she? In the heat of what she had thought was battle (and was only Xavier toying with everyone's heads yet again), she had thought he was dying, and she had told him that she would never leave him again. She had let her guard down, had looked into those soft blue eyes, and had felt herself melt. He still had a way of making her weak-kneed and tongue-tied like a little school girl, after all these years. But look at him smiling to himself! Was he so sure of himself?! Did he really think that she was as helpless as a kitten....  
  
He sighed, studying the clock on the wall. The restaurant wasn't quiet--far from it--but he found his heart pounding in rhythm to the constant "tick-tock" emoting from its inner workings. He cleared his throat, "So, shall we talk?"  
  
Her eyes didn't leave her drink. "Talk?" Then suddenly remembering why she had forced herself to come there with him in the first place, she came to life, shaking the insecurities from herself that had just been there. Her long, chestnut locks danced back and forth along her shoulder blades. "Yes, I guess there is lots to say now...." her voice trailed off.   
  
"Shall I go first?" She nodded, pursing her lips like something bitter had just passed through them. "You haven't told me the truth."  
  
There it was, as plain and as simple as that. "No, probably not, but then I haven't told myself the entire truth either." Damn, why was her throat so dry? Why was it so hard to talk?? "I thought that I was over you, that you were a jerk for ever leaving me for another, and I was mad at myself for being a "plain Jane." I'm sorry that I don't have the assets that all the other X-Women are blessed with."  
  
"Katya--"  
  
"Don't you 'Katya' me, Piotr!" she snapped. "At last, I think that I have finally found happiness, and then you show up at my door! I didn't know what to say when you yelled at me, when you pointed fingers at me, when you tried to make me feel horrible for what you did to Pete--"  
  
"I never did that!" he protested.  
  
She studied her hands. Was she imagining all the wrinkles forming there? Was she really so stressed out? She was starting to age, just like her mother, the worrier! "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so cruel. That's just how I perceived it." She took a deep breath and slowly let it escape from her lungs, feeling every inch leave her body like they were in some desperate plan to get out of her before they became corrupt. "When I talked to you while you were 'incapacitated'--"  
  
He groaned. "You mean, held against my will."  
  
"Whatever. As I was saying, I began to feel...the love...for you that I used to when we were together. Then I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't look at Pete the same way again." She lowered her head even more. "You don't know what you do to me." She could feel her heart pounding through her chest, growing stronger and stronger as her face flushed.  
  
He smiled. Maybe the gentler side was buried under all the hurt that was there. And then he frowned, remembering how he had treated her so long ago. "Katya, it is so good to talk to you like this again." He took her hands in his, and her face grew redder. "I am truly sorry about old times. I...I lied to you, also."  
  
She looked up, the blush fading. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I never fell out of love with you. I was just...afraid." Now he was blushing!  
  
"Afraid?" Her interest was piqued.  
  
"Um, da...you see...uh...the day after I told you, you know...Logan, Kurt, and I went to the city. To a bar--"  
  
"Oh, how cute!"  
  
"Kitty!" She winced. The only time he called her Kitty was when he was upset with her. "We went to a bar, and I got into a fight with the Juggernaut--"  
  
"Even better!" She clapped.  
  
"Will you," he hissed, and then calmed down and laughed at himself. "I suppose it IS a bit funny, but Logan made me angry." He took one hand and tilted her face up, so to face him. "He knew what I was feeling."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"I...I am a man, after all, and I had needs--"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He blushed again. "I wasn't looking at you as a little girl anymore." Then she blushed. "I wanted to do...more...adult things."  
  
She smiled; she knew it made her glow and appear a little appealing. "Like...."  
  
"Well, do you know how hard it is to daydream? When Godspodin Xavier is always at the back of your thoughts?" She giggled, and he admired how it made her eyes crinkle. "He shamed me for even thinking about you in such a way. I felt terrible for feeling about you the way that I did. I wanted to go out on dates, to have fun, to dance with you, to look into your eyes, and then...to...." He stopped.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "To make love?"  
  
"Da, that. But everyone reminded me that you were young, and that I should just continue to be the good friend and teammate, and that we could kiss, but nothing else."  
  
She put a finger to his lips and stopped him. She felt him quiver beneath her touch, and she suddenly cursed everyone for ever stopping them from being themselves, for being human! She closed her eyes, and the heat inside her started in her head and then rushed to her toes and back up to just under her stomach. The urge to kiss him then could not be denied.  
  
They kissed, and he found himself growing anxious to be out of there and alone with Kitty. The kiss was soon over, and she began to hum along with the song playing on the radio.  
  
"'I want you to remember, a love so full it could send us all ways. I want you to surrender, all my feelings rose today....'"  
  
She stopped humming and smiled. He gave her a boyish wink, and she barely could bring herself to say, "Check please!"  
  
*********************  
  
  
She drove while he placed little sweet kisses along her neck. All the attention was making her head spin, and she whispered, "Piotr, please! Wait!"  
  
He straightened himself up in his seat. "Now do you understand why I did what I did? I thought it was for the best. I thought I would save you the embarrassment of Xavier and our friends confronting us about...us."  
  
She nodded. "But I would have faced them and told them to get a life! It would save me years of torture," she whined, but she knew better. They would have told her what color the sky is in the "real" world, and then asked her to bring her silly head out of the clouds. And she, of course, would have yelled, sighed, and then obliged like a good girl.  
  
"I was wrong, Katya. We should have confronted them, and let matters fall where they may. If anything, I could have taken you home to Russia." He slumped in his seat and glared at the floorboard. "Illyana told me to do so. But I was more loyal to being a good "team player" instead of being good to you." His voice strained, and when she glanced at him, he was wiping away tears.  
  
They drove, for the most part, in silence, except for Piotr's choked sobs every now and then. She concentrated on finding a secluded spot for them to stop, and for Piotr to calm down.  
  
She found a nice little off-the-road park surrounded by woods, where they were miles from Salem Center, yet miles from home. She pulled over, brought the car to a halt, and turned the key back to auxiliary. She looked up at him and offered him a grin. "Maybe music will cheer you up?"  
  
Sniffling, he grinned back. "Da, for certain."  
  
She giggled and brought a hand to her forehead, shaking her head in a mocking tone. "The phrase, I told you once, is 'fer sure.'" He reddened, and she moved closer to him, close enough to smell the musky scent that all men secrete. She inhaled it, reveled in his sexy odor, ran her fingers through his jet-black hair, and kissed him gently on his forehead. Her legs weakened when he kissed her back. The secret spot between her legs grew hot and moist, and she squirmed in delight. How long had she waited for the moment they were alone, like this?  
  
The radio played softly in the background. "'You in the dark, you in the pain, you on the run, living your ghost, living your Hell, living your end, never seem to get in the place that I belong; don't wanna lose the time, lose the time to come. Whatever you say, it's alright, whatever you do, it's all good, whatever you say, it's alright. Silence is not the way; we need to talk about it, if Heaven is on the way....You in the sea on a decline breaking the waves, watching the lights go down, letting the cables sleep....'  
  
He looked into her eyes and whispered, "There is no more time for words now." With that he opened his door, walked around the car to her door, opened it, and held out his hand. She didn't hesitate, instead, she grabbed it, almost leaping from her seat in excitement. They wandered down a little dirt path, and not once did she question him, which he was happy about, meaning she trusted him. They came upon a clearing that hadn't been disturbed in a long while. No houses or roads were held snug by the green stretch of hills. Only wildflowers and trees as far as the eye could see....  
  
He could not remember a time that she smelled so fresh or looked so beautiful. It was as if he had wandered upon a live wood nymph there in the valley, and suddenly, he grimaced, wishing that he had his paints and canvas to capture the moment. She shot him a curious look, and then proceeded onward by herself. He followed her (not that watching her walk from that view was so terrible!) to a little pond where wood ducks were bathing and feeding. They didn't even seemed bothered by their presence.  
  
"Wow," she mouthed, gripping his hand.  
  
He stood close to her, and inhaled the aroma of rose and lilac shampoo that she always used on her hair. His fingers itched to run themselves through that glorious soft silk, but she bent next to the water and stared at her reflection. She sighed. "Compared to all this natural beauty, I'm an ugly pimple." She picked up a rock and tossed it at her doppelganger, disturbing the wildlife. Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Katya," he whispered, taking her small hands into his big hands, "let me take away those feelings from you." He kissed her fingers. "You really are a work of art." He pushed her gently to the ground and knelt beside her. He helped her out of her clothes, and she did the same for him though she was too embarrassed to look. Then his hands traveled up and down her flesh, raising goosebumps as they moved. He explored places that no one else had ever been or bothered to go. It felt so good--so right--and she wanted to touch him, but all she could bring herself to do was moan.  
  
And as he watched her moisten her lips with recaptured lust, he felt that everything had just come full circle, and he swooned, knowing that childhood dreams (hers and his) would finally be fulfilled. He marvelled at her naked body, as pink and as soft as rose petals and whispered in her ear, "Are you certain that this is what you want?"  
  
She made herself overcome her girlish shyness and look at his body. How could a man as handsome as him be hers? But she smiled to herself, knowing this was no longer just an enticing daydream that would be intruded upon at any minute. "More than anything," she cooed, and as an afterthought, whispered, "I love you, Piotr."  
  
"I love you also, my Katrina," he whispered back. And he took her gently, as the lights were going down, letting the cables sleep....  
  



	2. Devil With The Blue Dress On

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, Marvel does, wish I did, then Kitty and Piotr would be back together, dammit! She kissed him in the book! She said she loved him, but nooo! *bitch, rant, rave* enough...you know the drill...this is for my pure enjoyment, and anyone else who can bear with me...the song "Devil With The Blue Dress" was written by Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels.  
  
Notes: This is part two to "Letting The Cables Sleep." Recap: Kitty and Piotr (or Peter, whichever you prefer) have finally come to grips with the fact that they still love each other. After some serious talking, among *ahem* other things, they have decided to start over and see where it leads them. After skipping a few days (like Marvel does), we find our couple in the midst of getting ready for a date....  
  
L.T.C.S. Part Two: Devil With The Blue Dress On...  
By Ruth Richter-Woytsek  
  
"Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress  
Devil with the blue dress on  
Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress  
Devil with the blue dress on...  
Fe fe, fi fi, fo fo, fum,   
Looking mighty nice, here she comes...."  
  
  
Piotr was anxious for a reason. This was their real "first" date. All the times they had been together as a--well, as some sort of couple, anyway, they had never been out "together." Alone. My, how he loved that word! He sat there, like a boy on his prom night, twiddling his thumbs, hoping his date would hurry because he had to face the wrath of the "father..."  
  
Logan was whistling a tune. "Where ya goin' tanight, Petey?" He gave Piotr a knowing wink, making the big man blush. "I hope it ain't nowheres I'd go." As an afterthought, with a sly grin, he added, "Or nothin' I'd do, bub."  
  
Piotr groaned aloud. "Shto? Logan, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Logan began humming something familiar, though Piotr couldn't quite place it. "Yer date's lookin' mighty fine, if I may say so myself," he mused. "Haf ta say it, hadn't realized our little girl had become a woman." He grinned and popped open his beer that he was carrying.  
  
"Huh?" Then the tune Logan had just been humming finally hit him, and he smiled. "'Devil With The Blue Dress?'"  
  
Logan gulped down the amber liquid and then looked up from his beer. "Hmmm?"  
  
"The song you were humming. The references...'Devil With The Blue Dress,' am I not right?"  
  
Logan laughed heartily. "Caught me there, pal. Yer 'devil' is dressed in blue tanight. She's pretty happy and content up there," he warned, "so be easy with the comments, or ya'll catch hell from me." The tiny hairs on the nape of his neck raised, and he announced, "She's comin'. I hear heels tappin' against the floor."  
  
Piotr smiled, and the lit fire in the hearth made his eyes dance; little patches of orange glowed in the middle of all that blue. He was so happy...  
  
  
Kitty had a reason to be anxious. She really did, but at...the...moment...well, she couldn't remember what it was. Her stomach did the "dance of the butterflies," and she almost gave way to a wave of nausea. Why was she so giddy? Geez, she had just screwed Piotr a couple of days ago! She had given up her virginity to him without a thought. Even Pete hadn't been able to get that from her. (Author's Note: I know it's rude to intrude, and I realize that everyone has Kitty "giving it up" to Pete Wisdom, but I'm going along with November's "Black Sun" stories which in the first one, Kurt said an "innocent" had to perform the spell, which means "virgin," people. So neener neener. But yes, I realize that Kitty has long hair in my story. Maybe she grew it back, yes? Never did like the haircut...) She admired herself first in the vanity table's mirror and then in the long mirror on her closet door. She had to admit that even she could look sexy in the skin-tight blue number that Betsy had let her borrow. Though she could use a bigger bust size to fill it out, she grumbled to herself. Like it or not, her body was in perfect proportion. A dancer's body. Now how much did breast implants cost again?  
  
She giggled softly to herself. "Not bad, Pryde," she said aloud while posing model-like for an imaginary photographer. "Not bad at all." Man, she felt sexy! With the dress, her own lacy bra and undies that she had bought, for some reason or another, when she was with Pete, but hadn't the opportunity to use them, and a pair of Ororo's heels, who had been more than happy to oblige when she had heard the news of the "date," she felt like someone else entirely. Someone...beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, she wondered what time it was and looked at her alarm clock. Six forty-three. Time to get the move on. She paused by the mirror to actually apply lipstick which she found a hard task because she never wore the stuff, and sprayed Chanel Number Five lightly all over her body. It was her mom's favorite perfume because as she had once told her young daughter (who had not been more than eight at the time) that the scent of it made men horny. It had not been one of her mother's finer moments, but she had been going through tough times with Kitty's dad. And Kitty found herself appreciating the information now when she could use it.  
  
She hesitated at the doorway. What if Piotr thought she was making a fool out of herself? What if he laughed? What if--God forbid--everyone who saw her dressed like that laughed??  
  
"Get over it, Pryde," she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath. "It's now or never." Despite her worries, she was so happy...  
  
  
"Wearing her perfume, Chanel Number Five  
She got to be the finest girl alive  
She walks real cool catches everybody's eye  
She got good lovin', she can take it high  
Not too skinny, she's not too fat  
She's a real humdinger and I like it like that...  
Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress  
Devil with the blue dress on  
Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress  
Devil with the blue dress on..."  
  
Piotr could finally hear her heels clacking against the hardwood steps. He swallowed hard and fidgeted in his chair. Would she really go through with the "date?" Would she relax and enjoy herself and him? Or would she run inside herself again, like she had after they had made love? He could still remember how one minute, she was laughing and kissing him, and then the next minute, a haunting look was in her eyes. She had then walked off, naked and bleeding, and he had tried to catch up with her, but in her untangible state, she could travel as fast as the Earth spins. So he had merely shrugged his shoulders and drove her car home. When he had gotten there, she was sitting in the TV room, and back to normal. She had acted like nothing was wrong; just gabbing away with him like old times.  
  
Suddenly, Logan sang, "Heerrree, sheee coommmeesssss, Missss Aaaammerriccaaaaa!" He snickered.  
  
Just Kitty's head peered into the room. She held out her arm and gave Logan the finger. "Couldn't contain yerself, couldja, ya flamin' jerk?" She grinned.  
  
Logan threw his arms in the air as a truce. "Ya got me bang ta rights," he laughed. Then he extended his middle claw and shot it up in the air at her. "Take that, ya prissy ass."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Give me a break."   
  
She stood there staring at herself and them, contemplating something. "Well," she finally asked in a small, quivering voice that was not like her, "do you really want to see a live miracle?"  
  
Logan smirked, and Piotr just looked at her curiously. "A miracle?"  
  
Her body finally came around the wall--or actually, through the wall. She was so nervous to see their reactions that she phased. Blushing, she looked at her shoes, not wanting to meet their eyes just yet. "Ta da," she said sheepishly, "I've been turned into Cinderella."  
  
Piotr was awed by her beauty though he was speechless to say so. He felt his heart racing, and something in his pants stirred.  
  
A voice shouted from around the corner of the doorway on the opposite side of the room, "More like Ho-derella, if you ask me!" Logan burst out laughing. Piotr shook his head and heaved a loud sigh.  
  
She stamped her foot against the floor several times in a rage. "Bobby Drake, you cold bastard, come from behind there!"   
  
His head peered from around the corner. "You sure it's safe, guys?" he asked, eyeing Logan and Piotr.   
  
Logan shrugged his shoulders and rose from his seat on the couch. "Yer funeral if ya do, jackass." He yawned and stretched. "I'm goin' ta git me a beer. 'Nighty-night all." With that, he was out of the room on his way to the kitchen.  
  
Kitty bit her nails frantically. Drake had just made fun of her. Now what would Piotr say? She shyly glanced up at Piotr. "Can we go now?"  
  
He nodded and rose from his chair. She was always so overwhelmed by his height, compared to her little frail frame. He took her arm in his and smiled gently. "Ready?"  
  
Bobby pouted. "Not going to stay and chew my ass out tonight?" She shook her head. He chuckled enthusiastically. "I'll miss our little 'lover spat.'" He made sure he looked into Piotr's eyes when he said that.  
  
She frowned and tried not to look at Piotr. She was afraid of what he was thinking. Those butterflies were back again. "Can it, Bobby. It will wait." She literally pulled Piotr out of the mansion; she didn't want to be there anymore. Her sexy mood had already been destroyed by Drake's cruel comment. No matter what she did to please people, would they ever let her be truly free and happy?  
  
***************  
  
She drove her car again, junky little piece of shit that it was, but it held a warm spot in her heart. It was like her twin; small, no curves, comfortable, and most of all, slightly unpredictable...which it was being.  
  
"Of all the damn, stupid things!" she shouted. The car had just died, in the middle of traffic, in the middle of NYC for crying out loud! Grinding the starter was doing no good. It wasn't gas. She had just replaced the fuel pump. The starter was a few weeks old. What the hell could it be?? She groaned in defeat and laid her head in her arms. "God, someone just shoot me now."  
  
Piotr was trying hard to contain his laughter. "We could push it to a parking spot. I will pay the meter."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. This night is off to a great start anyway." When she saw the sadness in his eyes, she apologized. "Sorry, Piotr. It's not you. It's just this, and Bobby's damn remark earlier, and Logan laughing at me like some flamin' fool, and this dress really isn't me..." Her voice grew smaller and smaller. "Let's face it, I'm as ugly as I am a geek."  
  
"Katya," he gasped, "do not say such things!" He looked into her chocolate-colored eyes, and found himself wanting to be trapped there forever. He moved closer toward her luscious, pink lips. "I...I think you are stunning. I'm sorry I did not say so earlier, but Bobby interrupted my thoughts." He blushed, remembering what he had been thinking when Bobby had yelled, disturbing them.  
  
She smiled and tossed her hair in a teasing manner, twirling a curl on her index finger as she did so. "Thank you, Piotr. You really mean it?"  
  
He smelled some intoxicating aroma coming from her body as he moved to kiss her. The scent filled his nostrils, and suddenly, he was parting her mouth with his tongue. She graciously accepted the offer, and they tasted each other. She moaned in delight, and he felt something stirring in his pants again. He broke the kiss, and she whined. "Maybe...we should...continue...somewhere else?" he panted.  
  
She regained composure and nodded. "Yeah. Let's just find someplace to park this heap of shit."  
  
They (finally!) found a vacant parking spot, as luck would have it, next to a hotel. She put the car in first and put the parking brake on. Then she looked up and grinned. "Ready?" He smiled, and they walked hand in hand into the hotel, not letting go of each others eyes.  
  
As Kitty was signing the register, Piotr hummed softly to himself. She hurried back to him and said excitedly, "All the regular rooms are booked, but there are some 'Honeymoon Suites' left, but ya have to be married." She blushed. "So, you don't mind, do you, 'sweetie?'" she cooed.  
  
He took her hand in his. "Of course not, 'Mrs. Rasputin.'" He smiled secretly to himself. How much longer before he could really say that? Again, he started to hum.  
  
"What is that you're singing?"   
  
"Ummm...it...is 'Devil With The Blue Dress.'" He laughed, and she scowled and finally sighed.   
  
"Devil, huh? I'll show you 'devil,'" she warned, shaking a fist at him.  
  
Oh, how he loved his Katya in the blue dress! He could hardly wait...  
  
***************  
to be continued....  
please let me know what you think! :) 


	3. Happy Together

Insert your favorite trademark disclaimer here! Everyone but the X-Men are mine, Bwhahahahaa *cak* hmmmaahhh *blaugh* hum. Put out that Stogie, Logan!!!  
  
Sorry...Gomen nasai...ummm, and Entschuldigung, bitte!  
  
Also, the song "Happy Together" belongs to The Turtles and not to me!  
  
This is the end of my "Letting The Cables Sleep" saga. Then I will give you a "prequel", if you will, that revolves around the X-Men's lives in the early 80s...the start to Kitty and Piotr's turbulent romance. I am happy about all the nice reviews I have received thus far about my stories. I really hope you all think I have potential since I do want to make this my career, no longer just a hobby for me. Thank you all, and this is a happy ending for all you Piotr/Kitty fans who still have hope! (sorry Kurtty fans, I like that couple on the cartoon, but this is my all-time comic couple!)  
  
"L.T.C.S. Part Three/Final Chapter: Happy Together..."  
  
By Ruth Richter-Woytsek  
  
Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love   
And hold her tight  
So happy together...  
  
In the bathroom he stood, gazing at his reflection. He could not remember ever feeling so giddy. The woman he loved was under the covers in the next room, and he was, for the first time in ages, happy. He could smile at himself in the mirror and not feel angry or wounded. Or dead inside. For once, he didn't have to fake it....  
  
She pulled the covers over her body and up to her neck. Some of that old "ugly duckling" feeling was beginning to creep upon her. Even though they had already been together once already, she still felt insecure. Sighing, she nervously pulled on her hair. Maybe she would always feel less than perfect....  
  
He hummed cheerfully, touching his mirror twin briefly. He wrote "I love Katya" in the steam and admired his work. The steam began to clear away, and his fingerprints became smudges on the glass. Fingerprints and steam, melting into a memory.  
  
Fingerprints and steam...fingerprints and steam...why did that sound vaguely familiar?  
  
Suddenly. he laughed. Catching Kitty in the shower when they were younger, and seeing "I love Peter" written in the steam on the glass. Boy, that brought back memories! He remembered how embarrassed he had been when he had opened her door to talk to her and found her in her bathroom, naked. He had apologized and apologized, but she had been even more flustered because he had noticed what she had written. He had never felt more humiliated, but he had never felt as...elated either. He had many crushes in the Collective, and a couple of "lovers" also, but it had all been fun and fleeting, nothing more. Nothing like what he had felt, looking at her blushing, sweet face, and at hands that were miserably trying to erase the message. He had caught those soft, tiny hands in his and--  
  
And Illyana had come in to get something, catching them.   
  
But she had left with a knowing grin on her face, and had teased him profusely about marriage and children and....  
  
And then...the other X-Men had become "concerned" with their feelings.  
  
He shook his head and opened the door to join her. Now they were adults, and no one could take his heart away from him again.  
  
The door to the bathroom creaked, startling her. No matter how many times they would be together like that, she would never get used to the fact that it wasn't just a silly dream. As a young girl in the mansion, she had often fantasized about Piotr, but nothing could prepare her for the reality. He was so much more than a loving apparition that haunted her daydreams. After all their years apart, after all the confusion and angst, she was "home", but it was still hard to believe.  
  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me   
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life....  
  
They sat together in bed, neither talking after an intense session of love-making but rather trying to catch their breath. She snuggled next to him, his warmth soothing her aching body. Her index finger traced the outline of his abs and pecs slowly, not missing a fold. He moaned, and she traveled down under the covers and touched his manhood. His body shifted warily back and forth. as if trying to escape her touch but at the same time, welcoming it. Tiny groans and gasps filled the air, and she stopped suddenly, leaving him a little frustrated.  
  
"Oh, you know you love it," she laughed spitefully, "or you would make me stop."  
  
"Never stop," he replied, grinning. He twirled curls of chestnut between his fingers, watching as the overhead light highlighted her hair.   
  
"Piotr, do you believe all those silly alternate futures that we keep coming across?"   
  
"Shto?" He sat up, and she leaned against his chest, listening to his heart race.  
  
"Well, we're married in every future we come upon," she answered. "I just thought--"  
  
He raised a finger to her lips, silencing her. Tracing the soft curves dreamily, he muttered, "I don't know." Then he sat quietly again, pondering their future. So many arrows pointed to them being a couple. But just one had pointed to "them", making them the outcasts of the crowd.  
  
Until recently.  
  
"Why do we have to follow suit so carefully? Why can't we just let the chips fall where they may?" he asked, remembering a favorite saying of Logan's.  
  
"Really?" she mused. "Have the Elf and Logan been teaching you more Poker jargon?"  
  
He grinned. "Maybe, but it proves my point. I just want to go slowly." He looked into her eyes, causing her face to redden deeply. "I just want to spend time with you and not have to worry about conforming to some blasted timeline."  
  
Giggling, she scooted to the edge of the bed. "I'll agree to that." She stood up and stretched her muscles, remembering exercises that Stevie had taught her what seemed like a lifetime ago.   
  
"You...you are so...beautiful when you dance," he stuttered, admiring every curve of her small, cream-colored body.  
  
She blushed when she realized he had been watching her. "I wasn't dancing," she mumbled bashfully. She plopped down on the bed again; the jiggling made her small breasts bounce up and down slightly.  
  
"You are still beautiful," he answered.  
  
She smiled demurely. "Still the charming farm boy, eh?"  
  
He ran a tense hand through his thick, midnight-black hair. "Always."  
  
She watched him as he continued to flail about nervously like a teenager with a crush. Wow, how she loved the man before her! Raven hair and deep blue eyes had always played hell with her female hormones. Not that she liked to admit it, of course.  
  
He looked for any reason to immediately excuse himself from there. Being that close to her without touching was nerve-wracking. He wanted to twirl her chestnut hair around his fingertips again. He wanted to stroke that silky cream skin and smell the musky fragrance that was her. He wanted to kiss away all her doubts and fears.  
  
My, how he loved the woman!  
  
They both stared at each other, listening to their breathing meld and become one sound. Eyes distant, yet never too far from each other. Fingers intertwined like some monstrous hand.  
  
"I love you," they both said simultaneously and then laughed nervously.  
  
Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together....  
  
They settled under the warm comforter, arms around each other snugly. He gazed into her eyes, and she his, both smiling pleasantly. Nothing would ever pry them apart. Never, not ever, again.  
  
They had their future days.  
  
So happy together  
So happy together  
We're happy together...  
  
  
Hope you all liked it. The ending went a little differently than I first wrote (trust me, that one involved a dark, schizophrenic Kitty depressed and wanting to end the hero life for something better...written during a darker, reflective mood.). A little mush, a little confusion, a little happiness. Life is good. For now, mwahahahahaaa. *hem*  
I promise the prequel will explain all.....   
  
  



End file.
